Power is Power
by motherofflame
Summary: Rhaenyra Targaryen is Daenerys Targaryen's younger sister. They started this together, they'll finish it together. Very different from the actual events of season 8 Jon/Daenerys, Harry Strickland x oc
1. I've Played Before

Tyrion did not like where Varys was going, killing Daenerys.  
"That's-"  
"Treason." The cold voice of Rhaenyra Targaryen, second of her name, rang through the hall. Varys stood, frozen, an expression of shock on his face. Rhaenyra strode over to him, a girl of nineteen, Rhaenyra was as beautiful as Daenerys, with her silver-gold hair, and amethyst eyes. "That's treason, do you know the penalty for treason?" The princess hissed coldly. When Varys did not answer, she spoke again. "Death." Tyrion had never seen Varys so pale.  
"Guards!" Rhaenyra barked. Grey Worm and another Unsullied entered at her call.  
"Princess." They said, bowing.  
Rhaenyra ignored Varys' pleading look. "Lord Varys is plotting to kill your Queen." Both guards gave Varys a venomous look. "Grey Worm, please restrain him. Blue Flea, please find my sister."  
Grey Worm was already grieving the loss of Missandei, as were Daenerys and Rhaenyra. The thought of losing Daenerys only turned grief to fury.

Rhaenyra stood next to her sister. Daenerys looked as sad as Rhaenyra felt. Varys was on his knees infront of them. His wrists were bound, and Grey Worm was holding a spear level with his chest.  
"Jon once told me that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." Rhaenyra glanced at her sister.  
"The rider and the dragon are often said to be a part of each other." Rhaenyra said calmly. Dany looked down.  
"Why, Varys?" She asked plaintively. "Do you really think I've gone mad?"  
"Yes." Varys said. Dany sighed sadly.  
Rhaenyra scowled at Varys. "Rhaegal." She called. Her dragon came to her, he always did. Rhaenyra looked up at her sister. Daenerys looked pained, but she nodded. Rhaenyra turned back to Varys.  
"Lord Varys, I Rhaenyra of House Targaryen, Sentence you to die." Varys looked at her with fear.  
"Princess-"  
"For the crime of Treason."  
"But-"  
"Varys." Rhaenyra said calmly. "Be brave... Dracarys."  
Rhaegal roared, lunging forward, flames spewing from his mouth.  
Daenerys looked at Rhaenyra.  
"The dragon's armor is ready. We march on King's Landing in the morning."  
"Remember, we have an advantage, they still think that Rhaegal is dead."  
Rhaenyra had twisted him, commanded him to plummet into the ocean with her, the bolt had struck his chest, but it had truly only been a painful flesh wound. But Cersei did not know that.


	2. Siege

Rhaenyra silently did her sister's braids. Daenerys sighed sadly.  
"We'll avenge her." Rhaenyra said fiercely.  
"She died in Chains." Daenerys said sadly. "Like a slave."  
"She died a hero." Rhaenyra insisted, blinking back tears, as she did every time she realized that she would never see her friend again.  
"Should I still trust Tyrion?" Daenerys asked suddenly. "After what happened today?"  
"He stood up for you, argued with Varys... Be cautious, but give him a chance." Rhaenyra advised her older sister. "Dany... We have to be careful in this attack, we have to try to avoid harming innocents."  
"We will be." Daenerys assured her, as Rhaenyra finished the braid. "I have something for you." Rhaenyra curiously followed her sister, to where Jon Snow and Gendry Baratheon were waiting in the main hall. Daenerys nodded to Gendry, who was holding a long wrapped object in his arms. The Lord of Storm's End stepped forward, pulling the fabric off the bundle, to reveal a sword. Rhaenyra inhaled when Gendry removed it from it's sheath, it was the most splendid weapon that she had ever seen. The long black blade glimmered menacingly, as it ran up to a golden hilt in the shape of a dragon, a blood red ruby sat in the middle of the hilt.  
"It's beautiful." She breathed, looking up at Gendry. "Truly, it's beautiful." She repeated. "Thank you."  
Gendry smiled at her. "You're welcome, Princess."  
Rhaenyra turned to her sister. "Thank you, Dany."  
And for the first time in days, Daenerys smiled.

Harry Strickland eyed the what was left of the Targaryen army. They weren't much, the Golden Company had certainly faced worse. There was a screech, and the captain of the Golden Company looked up as an armored dragon unleashed a torrent of flame onto the ballistas on the parapets flanking the gates. But it wasn't the Targaryen Queen's dragon. Queen Cersei had clearly said that the dragon was red and black. This one had bronze wings, and the few scales Harry could see were green. This was the dragon that Euron Greyjoy claimed he had killed when he attacked the Targaryen fleet. Meaning that the girl riding the dragon was Daenerys Targaryen's sister, Rhaenyra Targaryen, who was supposed to have died with her dragon. "Warn the Queen!" Someone shouted. Harry looked around, where was the other dragon? The realization came suddenly. 'The Iron Fleet.' Harry turned and rode his horse through the breached gate. The roar of the dragon filled his ears, and he looked up in time to see the dragon's underbelly, clad in silver-grey armor, as it swept overhead. He paid no mind to the soldiers in the streets. 'Rhaenyra isn't trying to destroy the city. She's going for the castle.' He arrived at the Red Keep, and found it unscathed aside from the smoldering hole where the doors had once been. He dismounted his horse and ran inside. A lone figure stood ahead of him. Her armor was black, as was the sword in her hand, the Targaryen sigil decorated the chest piece in red enamel. The helm covered her face, and had metal horns, like those of her dragon, protruding from it. Harry drew his sword... And then Rhaenyra took off her helm. She was strikingly beautiful, with her elaborately braided silver-blond hair, her amethyst eyes, and her stunning face. Harry hesitated. There was a blood-chilling snarl, and her dragon's armored head snaked through the ruined entrance. He glared at Harry with eyes of molten bronze, and flames danced across his bared teeth. But Rhaenyra was looking just behind him. Harry was turning to look when a painful blow to his lower back knocked him sprawling. The Unsullied commander stood over him, but the blow had come from the dragon's tail. "Take him alive." Rhaenyra commanded. "He was not part of Missandei's death." "Yes, Princess." Though she had 10 Unsullied with her, she could not help but wish for Jorah to be by her side. He had always been there, for her and Dany, he would have come with her now, if he had survived the Battle of Winterfell. First Viserion, then Jorah, then Missandei... It hurt to think of them. She thought of Viserion's funeral as she strode through the castle halls. She and Dany, and Jon, and the dragon's had gone back to the waterfall with the dead dragon's body. They had burned him privately there. Maybe she was petty, but she had not wanted the Stark girls there. They didn't like her and Dany anyway. Rhaenyra shook her head, she had to focus on the task at hand. Killing Cersei. Rhaenyra readied herself as she reached the Lannister Queen's chambers. Her troops broke in the door, and came face to face with the Mountain.


	3. Burn them all

Rhaenyra didn't miss a beat.  
"For Missandei!" She howled, leading the charge against the Mountain. Ser Gregor swung his greatsword at her, but she ducked out of the way. She noticed that the Mountain didn't even flinch when one of the Unsullied stabbed him with a dagger, he just cut the man nearly in half with his sword. The huge man grabbed her by the throat, and the way he had decapitated Missandei replayed in her head. Her friend, the girl who'd always been there to talk, had helped her braid her hair, never lost faith in her or Dany. And this fucker had struck the killing blow, before she could attack, one of her men did. She watched in horror as the Unsullied footsoldier ran a spear through the Mountain's belly, and the creature didn't even flinch. Fear bolted through her... 'Missandei'. she thought, and rage made her braver than she should have been. With a cry of fury, Rhaenyra thrust her sword into the Mountain's neck, and tore it out through the side of his throat. The Mountain staggered back, and Rhaenyra's voice came out cold.  
"Dracarys." The Mountain turned in time to catch the burst of flame straight in the face. Rhaegal hissed as the Mountain crumbled into ash. Perching on the parapet, the green dragon roared in triumph. Rhaenyra bent over, catching her breath.  
The Bells began to toll, and she heard Drogon's roar. Quickly, Rhaenyra stepped up to the window ledge, and clambered onto Rhaegal's back.

Daenerys looked up as Rhaegal landed next to Drogon. Rhaenyra looked over at her.  
"Dany." She said quietly. "It's over, I know that you're angry about Missandei, but they've surrendered. We accept their surrender."  
"And what of Cersei?"  
"We give her one last chance to surrender, if she refuses, we'll have to kill her." Daenerys looked over at her younger sister. She gave a nod, and stood Drogon down. Rhaegal landed behind Jon's forces. Even from where she sat, atop the spire with Drogon, Dany could sense the fear of the people.  
"Help the Unsullied secure the Red Keep." Rhaenyra ordered as she bid Rhaegal to fly. Daenerys watched as the dragon flew to the Red Keep.

Daenerys Targaryen was younger than Cersei, and very beautiful. Cersei heard the Witch's words replaying in her head. 'Then comes another, younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear.' She watched as the armored dragons flew towards the Keep. Qyburn stood behind her. "Your Grace, it is not safe here." "The Red Keep has never fallen." Cersei said confidently. "The Red Keep almost fell during the Dance of Dragons, it was spared due to surrender. I'm sorry my Queen, but it will fall to the dragons." Cersei was about to argue when the wall caved in. Rhaenyra Targaryen sat proudly on the back of her green dragon. Daenerys Targaryen's black beast hovered in front of the window. Qyburn drew a small blade, perhaps to throw at Rhaenyra. He never got the chance. The girl's dragon spat fire down on the Hand of the Queen, turning him to ash within seconds. Rhaenyra slid down from her dragon, and drew a black-bladed sword. "Last chance Cersei. Give up, bend the knee, and we'll let you live." The younger girl said. "You are a foreign usurper, and I will never bow to you." Cersei spat. Rhaenyra nodded. "Very well. The charges against you are murder, attempted murder, treason, and oathbreaking." Rhaenyra said coldly. "If you have any last words my Lady, now is the time." Cersei glared at her, she was so beautiful, with her lovely face, and silver-blond hair, her deep purple eyes. "Curse the day you were brought into this world!" Cersei spat. "Both of you." "Queen Cersei." Daenerys Targaryen's voice was ice. "I Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of My Name, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, Sentence you to die... Dracarys."

Rhaenyra watched as her sister climbed the steps, and sat upon the Iron Throne. Drogon and Rhaegal roared in triumph, and the Unsullied and Dothraki cheered and hollered. The small folk who had come to watch all bowed to their new Queen. A small child was standing at the front of the crowd with her mother, looking a little worried. "Hi." Rhaenyra said to the child. "I have a very important question for you." The little girl looked up at her with big blue eyes, waiting for the question. "Do I still have my eyebrows?" Rhaenyra asked.  
And the child giggled and nodded.  
"Oh, thank the Seven!" Rhaenyra said dramatically, wiggling her brows for effect. She smiled at the child's laughter as she went to stand beside the throne. Daenerys looked over at her.  
"We did it." Rhaenyra said quietly.  
"We did." Daenerys answered.  
"Now we have to rebuild the walls, and get to know our people." Rhaenyra said solemnly. Daenerys made a face, and Rhaenyra giggled.  
"Not tonight, sweet sister, tonight, we celebrate our victory, and tomorrow morning, we have a funeral for all those who died to get us here." Rhaenyra thought that sounded good.


	4. Woke the Dragon

The soldiers were still seeking out any of Cersei's remaining allies. But Rhaenyra paid them no mind, she watched as the Pyre they had built for Missandei burned to ashes. How many others had died on their quest for the Iron Throne?

Viserys...  
She had come to hate him, yet part of her still missed him. He had cared about her and Dany once, before the madness took him, and she couldn't help but miss the boy who had carried her on his shoulders, and pretended to be her dragon.

Drogo...  
Dany's first love, he had protected her also, and she had been happy amongst the Dothraki for a time. After she got used to their... different ways.

Rhaego...  
Her nephew, who died in his mother's womb, killed by a hateful witch.

Irri...  
The talkative Dothraki handmaiden, strangled for her loyalty to Daenerys and her.

Ser Barristan...  
The loyal old knight, and a true friend. Rhaenyra still missed him dearly.

Ser Jorah...  
Despite his initial betrayal, he had proven himself loyal in the end.

Qhono...  
Her's and Dany's Bloodrider. Another true friend.

Viserion...  
Out of everyone, his death still hurt the most, she had watched him grow up, only for the Night King to kill him in front of her, and her sister. She would often look around when flying Rhaegal, expecting to see him close behind her, only to remember that he was gone.

She shook herself, planning for the day ahead. She and her sister still had lots of work to do. The Lannister guards, those who had survived the burning of the Iron Fleet... Then there was that ridiculously handsome captain of the Golden Company, Harry Strickland.  
"Your Grace." Grey Worm's voice pierced her thoughts. She turned, even though the Unsullied commander was talking to her sister. Rhaenyra glanced at the man held between two of the Dothraki. It was Euron Greyjoy.  
"We caught this man trying to enter the Throne room."  
Rhaenyra looked over at her sister. "This is mine." She said quietly. Daenerys nodded, understanding. Rhaenyra approached Euron.  
"I remember you, you shot my dragon." She hissed. Rhaegal snarled at the man, who shrugged.  
Rhaenyra turned to Daenerys. "How many ballista's survived Rhaegal and Drogon?"  
Dany tilted her head. "Just the one in the Red Keep."  
Rhaenyra nodded and turned to the Dothraki. "Bring him." She commanded in the harsh Dothraki tongue. The riders follwed her, dragging Euron Greyjoy between them. The ballista sat in the courtyard, and Rhaenyra ran her finger down it's smooth wood. She smiled. Grey Worm had loaded a bolt for her.  
"An impressive weapon." Rhaenyra said coldly. "Very impressive."  
The Dothraki stepped away from Euron, who eyed her in a predatory way.  
"Who told you where to find the fleet?" She demanded.  
"You're not half bad." He told her. "Tell me, do you scream when someone gives you a good fuck?"  
"No." Rhaenyra answered, realizing he would never answer her questions.  
"I could make you-"  
Rhaenyra fired the ballista. The scorpion bolt struck Euron in the chest, flinging him backwards and pinning him to the stone wall of the courtyard.  
"I doubt it." She said coolly, despite the fact that he was already dead. She turned to the smiling Dothraki. "Get that out of here." She commanded.  
"Yes, Khalakki."  
Rhaenyra turned to Grey Worm as the riders removed Euron's corpse.  
"I would like to visit the dungeons." She told him. Grey Worm nodded.

Harry looked up as the Guard entered, followed by Rhaenyra Targaryen herself. She was still dressed like a warrior Queen. Her armored corset was black leather, and instead of the riding trousers she had worn last time, she now wore a skirt of blood-red silk. The colors of her house. A bracelet in the shape of dragon claws adorned one wrist, and the other was clad in an armored gauntlet. Her silky white-gold hair was still braided, though some of it hung loose.  
He greeted her with a bow. "Princess Rhaenyra."  
"Lord Strickland." That gave him a pause, it had been a long time since anyone had called him a lord.  
"How may I be of service to the Dragon Princess?" He asked her.  
"You can tell me how Euron knew where to find our fleet."  
Harry thought for a moment. "He received word."  
"From whom?"  
"I'm afraid I don't know."  
Rhaenyra sighed. "My dragon nearly died in the attack, and my friend was captured, and later killed, if you think of anything, please tell me." She said, and then spun on her heel, stalking out.

"How many people knew our plans?" Rhaenyra seethed. Daenerys watched her younger sister pace. Jon was also eyeing her with a worried expression.  
"Rhaenyra..." Dany said quietly.  
"I can tell you the people who where in the room." Rhaenyra fumed. "And aside from you, me, Jon, and our men, there was Brienne of Tarth, Arya, and Sansa Stark... I doubt Brienne did it, and it didn't seem like Arya's style."  
"It wasn't Sansa." Jon said defensively.  
"Who else was there?"  
"Anyone. Varys."  
"Varys didn't know you were Aegon Targaryen yet." Rhaenyra said quietly.  
"Rhaenyra, spies are common." Dany said to her sister. Rhaenyra scowled, but nodded.

Jon paced, worrying about Rhaenyra's suspicions, what if it had been Sansa? Then what would he do?  
"You should have listened to my sister." Rhaenyra's voice startled him.  
"What?" Jon asked confused.  
"When she begged you not to tell Sansa who you were. She told Tyrion 10 minutes later, and he told Varys, who plotted to kill my sister. What were you thinking?" Rhaenyra demanded. Her purple eyes were cold. "Khal Drogo never would have betrayed her like that."  
Jon felt as if he was being stabbed all over again. Khal Drogo, Dany's former husband, the Dothraki Warlord.  
"Would you rather Drogo was still here?" Jon asked. Rhaenyra shrugged.  
"Drogo would have had Dany's back. He once cut a man's throat and ripped his tongue out through the slash because the man disrespected Dany. Would you do that for her?" When Jon didn't answer, she sighed. "No, I didn't think so."  
"What are you saying, Rhaenyra?" Jon asked her.  
"You don't deserve my sister, maybe you should try to."


	5. a wolf vs two dragons

Dany looked up as Jon entered her chamber, he looked disheveled and somewhat stunned.  
"What happened?" Dany asked him, alarmed at his appearance.  
"Is your sister in the habit of throwing books at people?" Jon asked her.  
"What?"  
"Rhaenyra, she, uh, well she yelled at me, and then she threw a book at me." Dany bit back a laugh, remembering the time that Rhaenyra had thrown a bowl at one of the Dothraki for calling her a whelp.  
"Why was she yelling at you?"  
"For not listening to you... about Sansa... I'm sorry Dany, you were right, it was a mistake."  
"Yes, it was."  
Jon seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "I just got a raven from Sansa, it says she's coming here, she and her company will have arrived tomorrow." Daenerys scowled.  
"Your sister is coming here?"  
"Yes..."  
"And was it before or after you told my sister this that she threw the book at you?" Jon looked at his feet.  
"After."  
"I see."  
"She was yelling at me about how Sansa was untrustworthy, and I told her she needed to control herself around Sansa tomorrow... She got even more annoyed, and threw a very heavy book at me."  
"I agree with my sister that Sansa is untrustworthy, but, I am sorry she threw a book at you."  
"I'm not!" Rhaenyra said as she stepped in. She certainly did not seem sorry, she seemed immensely pleased with herself.  
Dany tried not to laugh.  
"I would like a word with my sister." Rhaenyra told Jon. "Alone."  
"Rhaenyra." Jon started.  
"Out." Rhaenyra hissed.  
Jon looked over at Dany, and she only nodded. Frowning, Jon left.  
"I don't like him." Rhaenyra announced. "He betrayed you."  
"Nyra." Dany said, using the nickname Rhaenyra had had since she was a toddler.  
"I miss Drogo, at least Drogo would have had your back, he would never have done something like that."  
"I know, Nyra." Rhaenyra gave her a sideways glance.  
"I know he hurt you at first Dany, and I hated him for that. But then he fell in love with you. He did care for you in the end." She sighed.  
"Drogo was my sun-and-stars."  
"I know, and I think he loved you more than Jon does."  
That startled Dany. "Why do you say that?"  
"He promised you the Iron Throne, he promised to cross the narrow sea for you, he killed those who disrespected you... Jon let the entire North call you a foreign usurper, and he did nothing other than meekly protest. You should have let me do something." Rhaenyra paused. "I don't want her here."  
"I know, Nyra."  
"I hate her." Rhaenyra whined.  
"As I recall, you hated everything about the North."  
"I hated her the most."  
Dany thought of the way that Rhaenyra had brought Rhaegal into Winterfell's compound, and when Sansa had complained, Rhaenyra had asked if Rhaegal had eaten anyone. Sansa had said no, and Rhaenyra had muttered 'Too bad.' In Valyrian.  
"We should let the North have their independence." Rhaenyra told her. "They're all arseholes anyway." She added.  
Daenerys burst out laughing.

The gates of King's Landing were a blackened ruin. Perched atop a parapet, was the green dragon, he glared at Sansa with eyes of molten bronze. With an ear-splitting roar, the dragon leapt off the gate, landing in front of Sansa and her companions with a thud, the horses shied away from the dragon. Rhaenyra Targaryen looked down from his back, her expression displayed the same hostility as her dragon's.  
"Lady Stark." She said in a cold, controlled voice.  
"Princess Rhaenyra." Sansa looked up at the Targaryen Princess. "Not a very nice welcome."  
"You're not welcome here." Rhaenyra replied, as if she were telling Sansa that she did not much like the weather.  
Brienne glanced over at Sansa.  
"What do you want here, Lady Stark?" She spat Sansa's name as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth.  
"I wish to speak with your sister."  
"Queen Daenerys is quite busy trying to rule a kingdom, I'll relay any message you wish her to hear."  
"If the Queen can find time, I would like to speak with her." Rhaenyra shrugged, and shouted something in a foreign language. 10 soldiers stepped forward.  
"Leave your guards." She told Sansa, and gave another command to the guards.  
Sansa uneasily stepped forward, noting Brienne's worried expression. The guards surrounded Sansa, and marched beside her as she passed through the destroyed gate.  
The dragon flew past, screeching. An answering screech from the other dragon echoed back to them.  
Rhaenyra was still mounted on her dragon when Sansa reached the Red Keep. The dragon crouched, allowing Rhaenyra to slide off of his shoulder.  
"This way, Lady Stark." She said, walking into the palace. Sansa followed her, noting with relief that the guards did not follow. Rhaenyra turned to look at her.  
"You told Tyrion of Jon's heritage." It was not a question.  
Sansa shrugged "Your sister is not fit to rule, maybe you idolize her to much to see that she's mad-" Rhaenyra slapped her, cutting her off.  
"My brother was mad, I know what madness looks like, I know what anger looks like, and right now, you are the target of my sister's anger, and mine. You told the Iron Fleet where to find us."  
Sansa looked at the younger girl.  
"No, that wasn't me. I swear it."  
"Just like you swore not to tell anyone about Jon?" Rhaenyra hissed. "He told us you promised."  
Sansa lowered her eyes, unable hold Rhaenyra's accusing gaze any longer.


	6. The Dragon's Remorse

"And what of my sister?" Jon asked. Grey Worm shrugged.  
"She will come to no harm." the Commander assured him.  
Jon turned, relieved. Daenerys had not arrested Sansa, and had greeted her politely but coldly.  
"Jon?" Rhaenyra's voice startled him. He turned to look at her. "I'm here to apologize." She took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry I compared you to Drogo, you're a thousand times the man he was. And you're better to my sister than he ever was. I was wrong to say you weren't."  
Jon heard the sincerity in her soft voice.  
"I was 12 when Dany was wed to Drogo, she was six-and-ten, Viserys was two-and-twenty." The mention of Viserys piqued Jon's curiosity. Dany never spoke of him, other than to tell him that she named Viserion for him.  
"I was scared of Drogo, and I hated him for hurting my sister."  
"But Drogo did something that helped you." Jon guessed.  
"He stopped Viserys from raping me." Rhaenyra said bitterly. Jon suddenly felt very cold. She looked up at him with a pained expression. "What kind of brother sells one sister, and tries to rape the other one?"  
"An evil one." Jon replied, understanding why Rhaenyra never spoke of the man.  
"That was the only reason I ever felt any fondness for Drogo. He stopped him." Her eyes were distant. "I was pleading with Viserys, but he insisted that if he could not have Daenerys maidenhead, he would at least have mine. He hit me, and I started to cry. He was unlacing his trousers when Drogo walked in, he was looking for me, Dany wanted me to sup with her." Rhaenyra sighed. "I started to explain, but Drogo just told me to leave."  
"So what did he do to your brother?"  
"I assume he beat him. Viserys was all bruised and scraped the next day."  
Jon couldn't stop himself from asking. "What happened to Viserys?"  
Rhaenyra's expression became one of pure hatred. "He threatened to kill Dany. He threatened to cut her unborn child out of her stomach. Drogo poured a cauldron of molten gold over his head... I hated what he did to my sister, but... I felt nothing over what he did to my brother."  
"You shouldn't have felt anything, except relief." Jon told her, feeling sick.  
"My sister loves you." Rhaenyra said suddenly. "She loves you so much... Do you love her too?"  
Jon looked at Rhaenyra, and for the first time, he saw her expression unguarded, saw the fear in her eyes.  
"I do." He told her.  
"Will you tell her that? She doesn't want to hear that she is your Queen, she wants to hear that you love her for who she is."  
"Of course I'll tell her that, it's just..."  
"... That you need time to get over the fact that we're related?"  
"Yes."  
"She'll understand. Well, go on Jon! Tell her."  
Jon smiled at Rhaenyra's insistence, and went to find Dany.

Apparently it had not taken Jon too long to get over the fact that they were related, based on the noise in the next room. Rhaenyra sighed, and walked out into the hall. Jon's direwolf, Ghost, looked up at her.  
"Hi boy." She greeted. The wolf's tail thumped. "Are they keeping you awake too?" His tail thumped harder.  
"Do you want to go to the kitchens with me? I bet I can find you some meat." Ghost leapt to his feet, and padded after her, tongue lolling out of his mouth. She found slabs of mutton in the cellar, and pulled on out for Ghost.  
The Direwolf wagged his tail as she cut it into cubes, and gently took them from her hand. She let him lick any remaining residue from her hands, and patted his head.  
His fur was thick, and surprisingly soft. Unsure of what to do now she walked through the halls. Ghost silently followed her, as if he was also unsure of where he should go. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going until she reached the door to the dungeons.  
She looked over at the Unsullied and nodded. The guard let her in, and closed the door behind her. Ghost was still with her, his presence comforting. She was suddenly hyper aware that she was wearing nothing but a thin cotton nightslip, and gooseprickles covered her exposed flesh. Taking a deep breath, she took a torch from the wall, and walked between the cells.  
"A little late for a Princess to be here." A familiar smooth voice said. Rhaenyra turned, and found herself looking at Harry Strickland.


	7. Fire and Ice

Ghost sat next to Rhaenyra all through breakfast. The big direwolf wagged his tail as Rhaenyra patted him. Dany noticed the way the two of them looked as if they shared a secret, though she pretended not to notice the way Rhaenyra kept slipping Ghost sausages. Jon was clearly trying not to laugh as Ghost licked Rhaenyra's fingers.  
"Does Jon never feed you?" Rhaenyra asked with a giggle. Ghost whined in agreement, and Rhaenyra laughed. She looked over at Dany, and suddenly her face went serious.  
"Why aren't you eating?" She asked, sounding worried.  
"I just don't feel well."  
"You never eat in the mornings-" Rhaenyra's eyes widened. "Dany..." She breathed.  
"What? Rhaenyra, what's wrong?"  
"I think we need to go see a maester, right now."  
"Why?"  
"Is your stomach hard?" Rhaenyra asked, as if that explained everything. Dany poked at her stomach, and was alarmed to feel that it was a bit hard.  
"Yes..." She couldn't believe it. Tears of joy at the possibility sprang into her eyes.  
"What?" Jon looked concerned. "What's wrong."  
"She's pregnant." Rhaenyra said matter-of-factually. Jon gaped, then smiled.  
"Is it possible?"  
"I'll go find a maester, and ask their opinion." Rhaenyra told them, and darted out of the hall.  
Rhaenyra returned several minutes later, leading a startled looking old maester. Enthusiasm was written all over Rhaenyra's face.  
"What seems to be the trouble, Your Grace?" He asked her.  
"My sister thinks that I'm with child." The maester's face brightened.  
"Well then, my Queen, we best have a look."

Rhaenyra paced outside Dany's room, Jon right beside her.  
"Do you think so?" Jon whispered.  
"I hope so." Rhaenyra answered.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the maester emerged, followed by a delighted looking Dany.  
"Is she? Are you?" Rhaenyra asked, unable to contain her excitement. Dany nodded. Rhaenyra embraced her sister. "You're gonna be a mother!" She announced happily. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"  
"Technically you already are." Jon laughed.  
"You don't count Aegon." Rhaenyra said with a playful scowl. "Dany, go back to bed! Relax."  
"I have to meet with Sansa."  
"I'll meet with Sansa. Tyrion can come with me."  
Daenerys hesitated. "Okay, but stay calm."  
"I will." Rhaenyra promised.

The Throne room had changed since Sansa had last seen it. the roof was open, and a canopy was built over the Iron Throne. Sansa glanced at Tyrion as two Unsullied guards entered, Rhaenyra just behind them.  
"The Queen begs your pardon, Lady Stark, but she is unable to attend this meeting." The princess said as her dragon landed behind her. Now Sansa understood why the Throne room was open. So that the dragons could join their riders.  
Sansa glanced at Tyrion.  
"Shall we begin?" Rhaenyra asked her. Sansa nodded. Rhaenyra eyed her. "Very well, why have you come, Lady Stark?"  
"To discuss the status of the North."  
"Without a Southern ruler."  
"Yes."  
"You do realize that what you told Tyrion could be considered treason?"  
"I thought Jon was the better option."  
"You endangered the Queen's life."  
"I had no wish to do so, I simply though she would be a poor ruler."  
"Even after what she gave you? Even after what she lost to protect you? To protect the North?"  
"She did it for Jon."  
"My sister insisted we stay, insisted we help you. After the way you treated her in front of the Northern Lords, I wanted to leave, you clearly didn't want us there. Queen Daenerys insisted we stay and help you."  
Sansa looked at Rhaenyra in surprise.  
"You wanted to leave?"  
"I did. Because my sister was too good for you." Rhaenyra scratched her dragon's chin, and the great beast chirruped at her. "You may have the North."  
Sansa stares at her in shock. "Princess?"  
"The North may have it's independence, my sister does not want your frozen hellscape. But, no help, no trade, no armies, nothing, shall ever come from us."  
Sansa looks at her worriedly. "Nothing?"  
"Nothing." Rhaenyra confirmed, and Sansa paled.


	8. Blood of Dragons

Rhaenyra giggled as Ghost gave her a look, or rather, her sausage a look.  
"Don't look at me like that." She told him, he whined, and she gave in. "Fine." His tail thumped as she tossed him her sausage. Outside, Rhaegal screeched, and she heard Drogon's distant answer.  
Rhaenyra slipped on her furs, and went to the kitchen.  
"My lady." One of the maids gasped. "Was anything wrong with your breakfast?"  
"No, no, it was amazing, thank you." She smiled. "I wonder if you have any large slabs of boar, something I can give to my dragon as a treat?"  
"Of course my lady." One of the younger maids scurried off, and returned moments later with a slab of boar meat the size of a human head. Rhaenyra thanked her, and went out into the frozen dawn. Rhaegal flapped across the yard to greet her. She cooed at him, offering him the meat. He gingerly took it from her hand - just as he had when he was smaller- tossed it into the air, and charred it with a burst of fire. He caught the smoking meat between his gleaming teeth, and swallowed it. Rhaenyra wiped her hand in the snow, and slipped her glove on. Rhaegal crouched, allowing her to mount him. She gripped his spines as he launched into the air. Rhaenyra thought back to the first time she'd ridden him.

Daenerys had escaped Daznak's pit with Drogon. Rhaenyra had not wanted to watch the fights, opting to visit Viserion and Rhaegal in the catacombs instead. When Daario had given her word of what had happened, she had gone straight back to the catacombs. Rhaegal had always had a connection with her. She had unchained Viserion first, then Rhaegal. She remembered her apprehension as she swung her leg over his back, clung to his spines, and bid him to fly. For moment, she had forgotten everything except her dragon, then she had told him to find his brother. They'd found Drogon, but no sign of Daenerys. So they had kept searching, they'd found her by the fire she set when burning the Khals. Rhaenyra shook herself, and focused on her current flight. Rhaegal chirped, flying low over Blackwater bay, he growled at the ruined ships, and Rhaenyra smiled.  
"Dracarys."

Daenerys Targaryen sat tall and proud on the Iron Throne, a golden crown in the shape of dragon wings sat upon her head. Her black dragon was curled around the throne, and Harry felt as though the beast's molten red eyes were burning holes in his skin.  
Movement off to his left pulled his attention away from the dragon, and over to Rhaenyra Targaryen... She was a vision. Dressed in white. A long white bear skin coat, the fur of which rippled in the icy breeze. White leggings, white leather boots, white gloves. Her white-golden hair was done in complex braids, a silver circlet in the shape of a dragon rested on her hair. Against the white clothes, her purple eyes were even more startling than usual. Her dragon glided up behind her, landing gracefully.  
Daenerys cleared throat, and Harry realized that he'd been staring. He looked back to the Queen.  
"Lord Strickland." Daenerys said coolly. "I have a choice to offer you." She paused, and Rhaenyra glanced up at her. "You may go back to Essos and start anew, or you can remain here, as an officer in our army."  
It was an easy choice, going back to Essos was out of the question now that the Golden Company had lost to the Targaryen army so quickly.  
"I'll stay." He told the Queen. Daenerys nodded.  
"Then you'd best go speak to Jon and Grey Worm." She said, nodding, the Unsullied next to him gestured down a corridor, to where Jon Snow stood with his direwolf, beside the unsullied commander.

Daenerys glanced up as a guard entered. He bowed.  
"Sansa Stark wishes to see you, Your Grace." He told her. Rhaenyra looked at her sister with a frown.  
Dany nodded. "Very well, show her in."  
"Aspo." Rhaenyra hissed. Dany chuckled, imagining the look on Sansa's face if she knew that Rhaenyra was calling her a bitch.  
Sansa Stark was paler than usual, and looked exhausted.  
"The North is being attached by an Eastern army." She said cautiously.  
"And you want us to come rushing to your defense?" Rhaenyra asked.  
"We need your armies to win this."  
"The North is not our Kingdom." Rhaenyra said coldly. "If the threat comes south, we will deal with it."  
Sansa looked imploringly at Daenerys.  
"My sister has a point."  
"Why come to us?" Rhaenyra asked. "The last time we wanted to help you, you clearly wanted us out. And we spent enough blood on your frozen hellscape." She snapped.  
Sansa looked desperate. "We have no one else to turn to."  
"You made it that way. You said we weren't part of your family, and didn't belong. You really don't compel much sympathy Lady Stark."  
"I'm here, pleading for your help, I don't need your sympathy, I need your mercy."  
Rhaenyra drew back, looking stunned. She looked to Dany, and Dany considered.  
"You are our guest tonight, Lady Stark. We will give you an answer in the morning."


	9. Dancing with Dragons

"Bend the knee, and rejoin the Seven Kingdoms, and we will fight for the North." Daenerys told Sansa coolly.

"We made it clear what would happen when you separated from us." Rhaenyra said stiffly. Sansa's mouth tasted bitter. 'Bow to a Southern ruler.' She did not want to, she did not want to bow to Daenerys Targaryen.

Jon gave her an encouraging nod. Even he was on Daenerys' side in this.

Reluctantly, Sansa knelt. She noticed that Rhaenyra looked disappointed, as if she had hoped Sansa would not kneel. Daenerys turned to Rhaenyra.

"Take the Dothraki, and Captain Strickland, fly North, end this war."

Rhaenyra nodded at her sister. She walked over to where her green dragon sat, and climbed onto his scaly back. With a roar he leapt into the sky.

"You'd best go with them, Lady Sansa." Daenerys said flatly.

By the time they departed from King's Landing, Rhaenyra's dragon was fully armored, as was Rhaenyra herself. But they were sailing, and the wind was favorable, they would be at Winterfell in 2 days time. Rhaenyra and her dragon occasionally swept down alongside the ships so that she could talk with her soldiers. She never spoke to Sansa, and once, the dragon had showered her in water with a sweep of his tail. Sansa was _sure_ that that had been deliberate. But at least the North had a fighting chance now. The dragon alone would have given them that, but they had Dothraki screamers also.

Arya hoped that Sansa would return soon, they were in dire straights now, and Arya worriedly wondered if the Targaryens had refused to help. Winterfell had not yet been rebuilt from the Long Night, and it was difficult to defend. A familiar roar echoed overhead, and a river of flame erupted from the low clouds.

The dragon was armored, but his bronze wings told Arya that this was Rhaenyra's dragon. All around her, she heard the Northerner's cheering as the enemy forces retreated from the dragon. The shouts of the Dothraki reached her ears, and Arya saw Sansa appear at the top of the hill. The dragon made another pass, burning a hundred soldiers in one breath.

I was over by nightfall. Rhaenyra paced around the chamber. '_Back in the fucking North._' She thought irritably, glaring out at the falling snow. A strange smell permeated her nostrils. She frowned, wondering where it came from. She glanced at her boots. '_Surely not.'_

But she walked over and gave them a light sniff. No, it wasn't her boots. Puzzled she walked over to the open window. The smell grew stronger, and she realized it was coming from the kitchens.

Rhaenyra began to laugh. It was cooking, and she had thought that her boots stank. Giggling, she sat on the bed.

'_Daenerys will howl when I tell her about this.'_ Rhaenyra smiled at the thought of her sister's laugh.

A timid knock came to the door.

"Yes?"

A nervous looking girl, no older than fifteen, entered.

"Supper is ready, Your Grace." Rhaenyra gave the girl a soft smile.

"Thank you."

She had chosen to wear one of her best dresses. Red fabric, encrusted with red and orange jewels, made up the skirts, the red faded to sunset orange as it reached her chest, and the shoulders jutted out in the unmistakable shape of dragon wings.

'_Hold yourself tall, you are a Targaryen Princess.' _She told herself sternly. She raised the golden circlet to her head.

The hall fell silent as Rhaenyra Targaryen entered. Harry smirked at the Northerners from where he stood, beside the Princess.

"Your Grace." Sansa Stark said with a polite curtsy.

"Lady Sansa." Came Rhaenyra's polite but cold reply. The two women sat side-by-side at the head table. Harry went to stand behind Rhaenyra, but she motioned for him to sit.

"Princess Rhaenyra, if I may ask," Sansa said quietly. "How long do you plan to stay?"

Rhaenyra gave her a sideways glance. "You needn't worry about my presence disrupting the North. We'll be leaving at dawn." Rhaenyra said icily.

"I never meant-"

"Didn't you?"

The Northern leader did not answer. Rhaenyra turned her attention elsewhere.

"What happens now?" The Stark girl finally asked.

"I imagine my sister shall choose a warden of the North." Rhaenyra replied without looking at Sansa.

Sansa looked down at her plate. "Of course, your Grace." She said politely. Rhaenyra rolled her eyes.

"Enough of the fake courtesy. You don't like me, that's fine." Rhaenyra hissed. "I don't like you either." Harry stifled a laugh at the shocked look on Sansa's face.

"You and your sister have been against me and my sister from day one. The North isn't the only one that remembers." The Princess said coldly. "And I certainly remember your warm welcome to us last time we helped you." Rhaenyra looked Sansa dead in the eye.

"Do you know what your sister said when I approached her?" Sansa shook her head. "That I was an outsider. I told her that she didn't know me, and she said 'I'll never know you, you're not one of us.'" Rhaenyra was no longer bothering to hide her contempt. "Not exactly a good way to make allies." She added with disgust.

Sansa had the decency to look ashamed.

"Lady Stark." Rhaenyra said with false sweetness. She stood and strode out of the hall. Harry followed the seething Princess without a word.


	10. Long may they Reign

Today was the day they had fought so hard for. It was Daenerys' official coronation as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and her wedding to Jon. Rhaenyra smiled. Finally.

There was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in." Rhaenyra called.

Mella, a timid girl of eleven peeked through the door.

"Y-your bath is ready, P-princess." Rhaenyra wished the child was more comfortable around her. She gave Mella a friendly smile.

"Thank you Mella."

Mella had been put to work in the kitchens during Cersei's reign, but Rhaenyra had personally selected the girl to be her handmaiden. It meant she would be paid more, and she certainly lived more comfortably, as she stayed in Rhaenyra's chambers.

She wondered if the timidness came from the fact that she was not trained as a handmaiden.

Rhaenyra stepped into the warm water, and Mella anxiously awaited her orders.

"Do you have a family?" Rhaenyra asked her.

Mella shook her head. "I came to work in the kitchens 'cos I had nowhere else to go."

"Do you like being my handmaiden, or were the kitchens better?" Mella's eyes widened.

"I like being your handmaiden." She said quietly.

"Do I frighten you?" Rhaenyra asked gently.

"N-no my Lady. I just want to do a good job"

Rhaenyra smiled at the girl. "You do wonderfully." She said encouragingly. Mella smiled shyly.

After Rhaenyra was scrubbed spotless, she stepped over to her dress. The red and black silk was sewn in the pattern of dragon scales, as was the bodice, but also crusted with rubies on the breast, and it laced up at the back.

After Mella finished braiding her hair, Rhaenyra took the child to the seamstress.

"Pick a dress." Rhaenyra told the girl, gesturing to the dresses made for highborn children. "You'll need it for the ceremony tonight." Mella's eyes widened as she admired the gowns. After a long moment she shyly pointed to a grey silk dress with fur shoulders. Rhaenyra smiled as the little girl rubbed the fabric.

"Thank you, Princess." She said.

"Consider it my thanks, for your amazing work." Mella blushed. "I'm going to see my sister. Take the rest of the afternoon. I'll see you at the Coronation." As she watched the child depart, Rhaenyra thought that she should introduce the girl to Ser Davos, the idea made her smile.

Daenerys was _nervous _. She had waited so long for this day. And she was marrying Jon. A knock came to her door. And Daenerys turned as Rhaenyra entered.

She was dressed in the colors of House Targaryen. Daenerys herself had chosen a white gown, embroidered with silver scales on the skirts, and their sigil on the bodice.

"You look beautiful Dany." Rhaenrya said softly.

"So do you." Dany replied.

Rhaenyra smiled, and sat behind Dany, expertly braiding her hair.

Jon was as nervous as Ser Davos had ever seen him. He was pacing around anxiously, muttering to himself.

"Jon, you're going to wear out your boots." Davos told him.

Jon nodded, but did not stop. There was a light knock on the door. Davos opened it. Rhaenyra peered in.

"How's the husband-to-be?" She asked.

"Ruining his boots with his pacing."

Rhaenyra chuckled. "Come on, Jon. It's time for the ceremony."

Jon swallowed hard, but he was smiling.

Rhaenyra and Davos followed him through the halls.

The Unsullied guards were waiting outside the Throne Room, along with Captain Strickland.

Davos had seen enough people to know that The Captain fancied Rhaenyra, and he thought that perhaps the feeling was mutual…

Strickland offered the Princess his arm, and she gracefully took it. Together, they stepped into the Throne room.

Jon's heart almost stopped when he saw Dany, clad in white and silver, hair cascading around her shoulders, crowned in gold, waiting to wed him. Excitement, anxiety, relief… so many feelings raced through him all at once. Joy most of all. The High Septon stood by the Throne.

Dany's heart pounded as the High Septon anointed her as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. _Her Quest was fulfilled. _

Dany cloaked Jon in the Red and Black of House Targaryen, and he knelt. When he stood, Dany placed her hand on Jon's and the High Septon wrapped their hands in silk. And they began to say the words that Jon had told her was said in the south.

Dany's heart felt like it might burst with joy when Jon's eyes met hers.

"I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

The Septon blessed them, and said the words she had been waiting her whole life to hear.

"Long may they Reign."


End file.
